


Marry me

by daiseerose



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Short Story, i also posted this on tumblr, i might continue this?, maybe into a few more short stories, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseerose/pseuds/daiseerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalli is certain there is only one way to make emil stay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me

**Author's Note:**

> I am not dead! I have just been busy...... and I am not sure I will continue my other story? eh........ but anyways, i hope you like this! and sorry if this is choppy, constructive criticism is welcomed! :)

Lalli has never felt so nervous in his life, but he knew that he had to do this.There was only a few days left of the mission, then they would go back to mora. Then everyone would go home, and lalli couldn’t bear the idea of emil going home. they had gotten very close, and lalli didn’t want it to end, the warmness in his chest when emil was near, or smiled at him. And he was certain there will only be one way to make him stay.

the silence was deafening. lalli could feel his cheeks turning red, but that couldn’t compare to the color vividly rising in emil’s cheeks

 

“I- What?”

emil looked like he was going to pass out

“marry me”

Emil turned an even brighter red

“ I-I don't have a ring to give you, but emil, I- I don’t want this to end, I want to be with you I want to be there for you, I love you”

“ lalli, I-I don't need a ring, I’m just happy that i can be with you”

 

“ so, is this a yes?”

“yes!” emil grinned and lalli couldn't help but smile back. Gosh he looked cute red.

“I- wow, there is so much to plan! I mean, we can't have a big wedding obviously , oh but who can come! is this right when we come back? or maybe we will wait? oh but what about your other cousin-?”

lalli kissed him gently 

“later, we have plenty of time”


End file.
